


We're (not?) Friends

by SmolFrye_21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, How do I tag?, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic, armin is mentioned once, i guess, maybe angst?, this is my first fic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolFrye_21/pseuds/SmolFrye_21
Summary: Eren is mad at Jean for being stupid, but Jean doesn't care. Yelling and realizations ensue.





	We're (not?) Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I heard the song 'Friends' by Ed Sheeran and got this stupid idea that is probably terribly executed, my apologies. This is the first fanfiction I've written since I was probably twelve, so all constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> This is set after Trost but before they understand that all the abnormals are people. I haven't read the manga yet, only watched the anime, so I'm sorry if things don't match up.

Jean was halfway through cleaning his room when there were 3 heavy bangs on the door. Already knowing who it was, he just sighed through his nose and continued to pull the covers up on his bed. When there were 2 more heavy knocks, he straightened himself out and lowered the volume of music playing from the small radio on the table next to his bed.

The door slammed open, banging against the wall, and Jean cringed inwardly, hoping no one came looking for the source of the noise. Before he could turn around, he heard the door close, albeit quieter than it was opened, and an angry sigh.

“What the HELL is wrong with you, Jean?!” Eren was surprisingly quiet for the amount of anger Jean could hear in his voice. Not wanting to start a fight, Jean took a deep breath.

“I’m fine, Eren. Nothing happened.” He turned back to his bed, straightening out the pillow and adjusting the corner of the sheets.

“Nothing happened? You almost died! That titan grabbed your ODM gear and almost had you! I had everything under control, and you still had to throw yourself into danger, didn’t you? If I hadn’t been there to save you, you would be titan food!” Eren was spitting every word out, stomping closer to Jean as he spoke.

Still not turning to face him, Jean instead moved to his desk in the corner of his room and began straightening the papers spread everywhere. “Eren really, I’m fine. Stop freaking out. You needed someone to distract them so you could finish regrowing your arm, and that’s what I did.”

“I did not need your help! That was so reckless, Jean, you could have died. Do you hear me? You can’t just go risking your life like that, the scouts need you! Armin needs your help with the strategy plans, and everyone needs your leadership! You can’t just go risking your life when you’re one of humanity's biggest assets against these things! Think about it, Jean, you-”

“Eren.” Jean interrupted him, and gave a heavy sigh before turning to face Eren. “You can yell at me all you want, if that will calm you down and make you feel better. But it’s not going to change my mind. Nothing will change my mind.  _ You _ are humanities biggest asset, no competition. You were getting overwhelmed by them, and we can not afford to lose you. No one else has your powers. Other people can lead the scouts, and other people can help Armin come up with his strategies. But  _ no one _ can replace you Eren, so nothing will change my mind in risking my life for you. If yelling at me makes you feel better, then by all means, go for it. But next mission, I’ll do the same thing I did today.” After he finished his rant, Jean turned back around to hide the blush on his cheeks. He had his own selfish reasons for saving Eren, but he’d never tell Eren that.

Eren stood staring at Jean’s back, unsure what to do. Yeah, he knew he was important to humanity, but it was still stupid of Jean to risk his life like that. Jean was just so… irreplaceable that Eren can’t imagine a world without him. In the back of his mind he knew that losing Jean wouldn’t be as big a deal as he was making it out to be, but then why was he so angry at Jean?

“Jean, I-” Eren took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” There was silence in the room at that except the soft music playing from Jean’s radio. Eren focused on the lyrics of the song so he could stop thinking too much into his uncalled for anger.

 

_ We’re not friends, we could be anything _

_ If we tried to keep those secrets safe _

_ No one will find out if it all went wrong _

_ They’ll never know what we’ve been through _

 

Jean turned around to face Eren, praying the flush on his face wasn’t noticeable. “Did you just apologize to me?” Jean gaped, but Eren’s eyes were focused on his radio still playing from the table next to his bed.

 

_ So I could take the backroad _

_ But your eyes will lead me straight back home _

_ And if you know me like I know you _

_ You should love me, you should know _

 

_ Are his eyes always this green? _ Jean thought, and then quickly shook the thought away.

When he got no response to his question, Jean took a step closer to Eren. “Did you just apologize? Are you sick or something?” He tried to joke, but Eren looked like he was far away from Jean’s bedroom.

 

_ Friends just sleep in another bed _

_ And friends don’t treat me like you do _

_ Well I know that there’s a limit to everything _

_ But my friends won’t love me like you _

 

“Eren, hey. What’s up?” Jean laid his hand against Eren’s bicep, and Eren’s eyes flashed up to his, wide and greener than Jean could ever remember.

“I-- You-” Eren started, but then his face flushed red and he turned his eyes back down to the floor.

 

_ But then again, if we’re not friends _

_ Someone else could love you too _

_ And then again, if we’re not friends _

_ There’d be nothing I could _

 

“You can tell me anything. We’re friends, remember?” Jean referred to the ‘truce’ they had made a few months back, agreeing that there was too much death in the world to have such hatred for your allies. He moved his hand under Eren’s chin, forcing him to look Jean in the eyes again.

Before Eren could even understand or process his own thoughts, they spilled out of his mouth. “I’m mad because I’m in love with you, Jean! I’m in love with you and I can’t do this without you.”

 

_ And that’s why friends should sleep in other beds _

 

After a few seconds of Eren just staring into Jean’s eyes, heart pounding at the realization of his feelings, Jean snorted a laugh out his nose. “I’m in love with you too, you asshole” Jean breathed out before closing the distance between him and Eren.

 

_ And friends shouldn’t kiss me like you do _

 

Eren took a second to respond, but melted into Jeans embrace, wrapping his arms around Jean’s waist and pulling him closer.

 

_ And I know that there’s a limit to everything _

 

The kiss was short and chaste, but Eren left his forehead resting against Jean’s, just looking into his eyes and laughing at the way the past 5 minutes had turned out.

 

_ But my friends won’t love me like you do _

 

“Will you stay?” Jean asked, the corner of his lips turning up in a half-smile. “I did just make my bed, so everything is straightened and ready.”

 

_ No my friends won’t love me like you do _

 

Eren nodded and smiled at Jean. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Eren.”

 

_ Oh, my friends will never love me like you _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you made it to the end! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^-^


End file.
